


Lost among the demons

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, yes you Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham has been missing for a year when Hannibal finds him in dire straits.





	Lost among the demons

The place is sparsely-lit and Hannibal has come here to find a friend. Will Graham has been missing for a year now, and the FBI have not found him yet. Hannibal got a tip from a shady friend, the name of an establishment that caters to exotic tastes, and the fewer questions asked the better. Will matches the description of one of their less than willing workers, and Hannibal is seething with fury to think of what has been done to him by inferior people for a year. He arranges his features to a smooth mask, and enters.  
“Good evening,” says a woman with violet hair. He pays her, and wonders if it was wise to come alone, and not tell Jack.  
He walks down dimly lit halls where all sorts of people do shady deeds in the dark.  
He finds what he’s seeking furthest down a long hallway. His best friend, and colleague is in a room with glass walls, Will Graham is naked, on all fours, writhing around a man who’s fucking him while another uses his mouth. His hair has grown long, he seems to be wearing lipstick, and he’s glassy eyed and blissed out. Hannibal isn’t capable of shock, but he is shocked. They are getting close and Hannibal rages even as they finish in Will’s ass and mouth, flooding him with semen.  
They pull out, and Will slumps to the ground, semen leaking out of his holes, eyes towards the ceiling.  
“Do you want a turn?” asks the violet-haired woman.  
“No,”. he says.  
“Can I buy him?” he asks.  
“No. He’s our prized possession.”  
“He’s an FBI agent and he’s missing for a year. Why don’t you just give him to me and nothing bad will happen to you.”  
She flinches.  
“Who sold him to you?” he asks.  
“He was called Daniel. I never saw him after he..sold him. He just wrote to us.”  
Hannibal walks over to Will, and sees that he’s sleeping.  
*  
He takes Will to a motel, and surveys the damage done to him. Will’s hair is shoulder-length and matted with sweat and semen, his skin bruised with the occasional scar from a cigarette burn, a crude tattoo with the bar’s logo on his arm. His nails are long and painted silver. Hannibal washes him, and then puts him to bed. He watches over him from the chair, not sleeping as Will dreams restlessly. 

*  
He calls Jack and gets yelled at as Jack sends his men to the bar to interrogate the owner, and maybe put them out of business.  
Will is what matters, and to find the man who stole him, and make him pay in blood and guts.

*  
Will wakes, and whispers: “Hannibal.”  
“I’m here. I’ve got you,” he says with a tenderness that surprises him.  
“This is not..the bar,” he murmurs.  
“No. You are safe now.”  
Will closes his eyes.

*  
Will is taken to the hospital and put through various tests for STD’s and he tests positive for one that’s reasonably treatable. He gets sent to a psychiatrist, and Hannibal recommends doctor du Maurier.  
“Why did you go alone?” asks Jack.  
“I’m sorry, “ he lies.  
“That won’t cut it, but at least you got him back.”  
“Was the owner helpful?”  
“No. She’ll do time for human trafficking and a few million other things.“  
“She said the man’s name was Daniel. Is it familiar?” Hannibal asks.  
“No. Will will never be the same.”  
“That’s why we need to find the man.”  
Jack agrees.

*  
“Thank you,” Will says. “I would have died.”  
“Nonsense. Do you recall anything?”  
“Vaguely. I was kept by a masked man for a few weeks. He took me when I was at a bar. He drugged my drink, I think.”  
“Did he..interfere with you?”  
“Yes. He said he was taking going to hurt me, and he..” He took what he needed.  
“You don’t have to say anymore.”  
“He had me. Several times, and then he..sold me.” Will recalls the feel of his skin slapping against cold tiles as he was used on all fours by his master, and being made to beg for more with a gun against his temple. So he begged prettily.  
Hannibal curls his fists in rage.  
“Then I..was had by many men and women. Daily. ”  
“It’s over now.”  
“It won’t be until he’s caught,” Will says grimly.  
“Then we will catch him.”

*  
Will told him more, of the bar and how they gave him the tattoo, and the guests that enjoyed hurting him and the ones that wanted to use him in groups, the priest that wanted him to pray as he was taken, and the tycoon that begged for a flogging by the whore. Will got very adept at pleasing people. He was drugged always so he lost track of time.  
One woman wanted a child, and he was sure she had become pregnant after he fucked her.  
He couldn’t recall her face. Her name had been Margot, and she was somehow desperate for the child. 

*  
Alana looks at him. ”How did you find him?” she asks.  
“I was lucky,” he lies.  
“You were reckless, you could have been killed,” she says with concern in her voice.  
“Maybe. But Will is safe.”  
“And changed beyond belief,” she says sadly. “He’s afraid of everything now.”  
“Bedelia will be good for him.”  
“I hope so. I thought she had retired?”  
“She had. I made her change her mind.” It was easy.  
“I hear she’s good.”  
“Yes.”  
“So who of Will’s killers wanted him punished like that?” she asks.  
“Or their relatives. The killers are all dead or locked away.”  
“Jesus, Hannibal they hurt our Will.”  
My Will.  
“They will pay. “  
“Will is safe now.”  
Hannibal nods.

*  
Will is at home with his dogs and he’s safe.  
Bedelia has told him to cherish what he has.

*  
“I felt so cheap,” Will says in the dark room.  
“You are loved,” Hannibal says.  
“I know. “  
“I am here for you, and so is Alana and Jack.”  
“That’s helpful.”  
“You should let me make you dinner.”  
“Okay.”  
Hannibal feeds him a rude critic since he can’t get to the bar’s owner.

*  
Will wakes up and he’s tied to his bed, naked.  
“What,” he says. His dogs are quiet.  
“Don’t worry,” says a dark, familiar voice. “I gave them a sleeping pill.”  
“You.” Will says and looks at the masked yet very familiar figure.  
“Me. I killed your guard detail. It was easy,” he boasts, and Will recalls his voice in the dark telling him he’s worthless.  
“Who are you?” Will asks.  
“I stole you and sold you as a whore,” he boasts. “They got good business out of you, too. The owner sent me very pretty pictures of you and your johns.”  
“You raped me first. Why?”  
“I had to make you suffer.”  
“Why?”  
“I had you first, and you were sweet, so tight and ready for my cock. I had you later, and you were gaping open after so many clients had used you,” Daniel leers.  
“When did you do it?”  
“You were out of it. Drugged. You put my sister away. Gabrielle Reese.”  
“The human fly? Who killed spiders in human form or so she thought.” Crazy.  
“She was raped in prison and she killed herself.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yes. “  
“Now what?”  
“I will end you. First I will have you one final time.”  
“No,” Will says but Daniel gags him with a ball gag and slaps his face hard.  
“Shut up. You owe me this.”  
Daniel climbs up on the bed, and he pulls his zipper down.  
“Take it, “ he says and pushes inside Will’s bound form with a snarl, his hands fisting in Will’s still long hair.  
It hurts like he is being split open, and the hurt is familiar. Will recalls feeling it many times in the dark, and in the bar’s gloom.  
Daniel keeps it up, fucking Will for a long time, and tells him he owes him that. He grunts, and pulls at Will’s hair.  
Daniel comes at last, and floods Will’s ass with his come, marking him intimately. He moves off Will, getting ready for the kill. It will be sweet, while his victim still has his essence inside.  
He suddenly falls, head cut open.  
Hannibal stands behind him with a knife.  
“Are you alright?” he asks the still gagged and bound Will.  
Will shakes his head, even as Hannibal frees him, and he allows Hannibal to hold him until he stops shaking.

*  
Hannibal is acquitted for what he did to Daniel, and Will wows never to work cases again. He will only teach from now on. 

*  
“How are you?” Hannibal asks.  
“Not well,” Will says a ghost of a man in the dark.  
“You are the most perfect personification of inward and outward beauty I have ever seen,” he says.  
“I don’t know.. “  
“I will cherish you.” Hannibal promises.  
“Why? I am used goods.”  
“Never say that. I love you.”  
“You do?”  
“You are beautiful and wise.”  
“My knight in shining armor,” says Will almost without sarcasm.  
“I can be that. “he says and kisses Will’s hand. Will’s hair is short now, and his face lovely as ever.  
Hannibal has gotten his love back, and he will love him and maybe introduce him to certain pleasures that involves killing. Margot is out there, and her child. Will’s child.. Perhaps they can form a little murder family so that Will is even more tied to him. Hannibal thinks of Abigail also, presently in some institution. She will need a guiding hand when she comes out. While he is forming plans Will is looking at him with such love it nearly breaks his heart. Sweet, sweet boy, the future is ours.


End file.
